<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medo do escuro by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161073">Medo do escuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Fear, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada tinha medo. <br/>À volta dele tudo estava escuro, e ele nunca tinha gostado o escuro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medo do escuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Medo do escuro </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamada tinha medo.</p><p>À volta dele tudo estava escuro, e ele nunca tinha gostado o escuro.</p><p>Yuto dormia tranquilo, ressonava ligeiramente, deitado no futon ao lado do seu, e parecia não ter problemas.</p><p>Ryosuke apertou-se forte à almofada, a mordisca-la para o nervosismo.</p><p>Tinham-se ficado a dormir na creche, naquele dia; tinham feito uma festa do pijama, e Yamada tinha-se ainda divertido muito até que tinham apagado as luzes.</p><p>Soluçava baixo, sem chorar, parecia mais um gemido contínuo, enquanto sentia os olhos que enchiam de lágrimas à medida que olhava ao redor da sala e as sombras pareciam-lhe tornar-se monstros.</p><p>Quando sentiu-se apoiar uma mão no ombro esteve prestes a gritar, mas foi depressa silenciado para a outra mão na boca.</p><p>“Seu eu, Ryo-chan!” sussurrou Yuri, com ar um pouco irritado.</p><p>“Yuri!” exclamou o maior, aliviado. “Tenho medo, Yuri!” disse-lhe, enquanto continuava a ter os dentes e as mãos apertados nà almofada.</p><p>O menor olhou-o por uns segundos, a tentar de detetar os seus feições na pouca luz que entrava das janelas, e a ver a sua expressão aterrorizada suspirou.</p><p>Provavelmente em outra ocasião teria feito troça dele, mas naquele momento estava farto, e tinha também um pouco de pena para o seu amigo e quanto parecesse assustado com o escuro.</p><p>Escorregou do seu futon para ir a deitar-se naquele de Yamada.</p><p>Empurrou abruptamente a sua cara longe da almofada, a fazer cara feia.</p><p>“Para de torturar aquela pobre almofada!” sussurrou, a agarrar-lhe a mão ainda apertada na fronha, obrigado a arrancar para fazê-lo.</p><p>“Agora dorme, Ryo-cha. E se tens medo, apertas-me a mão, estou bem com isso.” disse-lhe, a cruzar os dedos com os seus e a fechar outra vez os olhos, a tentar de voltar a adormecer.</p><p>Yamada não disse uma palavra.</p><p>Ficou-se uns segundos a olhar o menor, a sua cara serena e a sua mão na sua.</p><p>Sorriu.</p><p>Depois apoiou outra vez a cabeça nà almofada e voltou a adormecer.</p><p>A apertar a mão de Yuri, todos os medos tinham desaparecido.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>